Les périples des STARS
by Loukas-E-Stark
Summary: Ah, les S.T.A.R.S. ... La plus fine équipe de la police de Raccoon City, dont les membres n'ont plus rien à prouver... Mais, lorsqu'ils ne sont pas sur le terrain, à quoi peuvent-ils bien occuper leur journée ? Entrez donc dans leur quotidien passionnant et pas si ordinaire que cela ! [Recueil de fanfictions. /!\ A ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux !]
1. Prom'nons nous, dans les bois

Coucou tout le monde ! Oui, je vous avais bien dit que je publierai certains de mes anciens écrits, hm ? Et bien, ce qui suit en fait parti ! En effet, _Resident Evil_ fut l'un des premiers univers à bénéficier de mes délires étranges. Cette histoire date un peu, donc, mais elle a connu une mini-réécriture sur certains passages. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira malgré tout ! Il est possible que vous l'ayez déjà lu quelque part, puisque je l'ai déjà publié sur un autre site, lorsque je partageai un compte avec une amie.

Sur ce, **bonne** **lecture !**

 **Disclaimer :** La saga _Resident Evil_ ne m'appartient pas, tout comme les personnages.

 **Spoiler :** Aucun, il suffit simplement d'avoir de légères connaissances sur le premier opus.

* * *

Aujourd'hui devait avoir lieu l'exercice de repérage et de surveillance dans la forêt de Raccoon City pour l'équipe Alpha des S.T.A.R.S. Leur capitaine, Albert Wesker, leur avait donné rendez-vous au commissariat avant l'aurore. Tous étaient présent, excepté Jill Valentine, en retard. Wesker, que ces retards n'alertaient même plus, resta de marbre et décida que l'équipe partait sans plus attendre. Du fait des regards interrogatifs que lui lançaient ses subalternes, il se fendit d'une courte explication :

« **Miss Valentine nous retrouvera lorsqu'elle en aura l'envie.** »

Les autres ne se risquèrent pas de le contredire ou de l'interroger, et ils réunirent donc leur matériel pour ensuite quitter le bâtiment.

Le petit groupe traversa quelques rues, puis Jill les retrouva, se glissant sans bruit parmi eux. Une fois que l'orée de la forêt fut passée, Brad, le plus craintif du groupe, se mit à trembler, jetant des coups d'œil dans chaque recoin d'ombre.

« **Dites…** Commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante, **on ne peut pas reporter la manœuvre ? ... Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si cela était _si_ urgent…** »

Le capitaine lui répondit à la négative, tandis que Jill tenta de le rassurer comme elle le pouvait.

La marche se prolongea toute la journée, et la majorité de l'équipe, exténuée, finit par demander à Wesker s'ils ne pouvaient pas établir le campement ici. Le blond jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux avant d'acquiescer.

Lorsque les S.T.A.R.S. eurent fini de dresser leur campement sous les ordres de leur capitaine, la nuit était tombée. Wesker expliquait à Barry comment faire du feu, tandis que Chris et Joseph disparaissaient sous leur tente respective. Brad, toujours autant apeuré ne quittait pas Jill d'une semelle. Barry fini par abandonner l'idée de faire du feu quand Chris, qui était allongé dans sa tente avec un grand sourire aux lèvres pour observer son ami galérer avec ses morceaux de bois et son caillou daigna enfin lui lancer son briquet à la figure. Le capitaine observa un court instant le brun sans que ce dernier ne puisse s'en apercevoir puisque ses yeux étaient masqués par ses lunettes de soleil, qui ne semblaient pas quitter le nez de leur propriétaire bien qu'il faisait nuit noire, avant de froncer les sourcils :

« **Redfield, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez tant tardé à réagir ?** »

L'interpellé se redressa légèrement, assez surpris de la question, avant d'hausser les épaules d'un air parfaitement détaché :

« **Ben… Tout simplement parce que vous ne m'avez rien demandé capitaine !** »

Le blond soupira devant tant de candeur et de gaminerie, avant de songer que lui répondre n'en valait vraiment pas la peine. Une fois le feu allumé, Chris et Joseph quittèrent leur tente d'un bond, faisant preuve d'une magnifique coordination, et s'installèrent autour du feu, tenant chacun à la main un paquet de marshmallows et plusieurs brochettes. Ils ne prirent pas longtemps avant de faire griller les sucreries auprès des flammes, et furent rapidement rejoint par les autres excepté Wesker, qui les observait incrédule, se demandant malgré lui s'il ne s'était pas retrouvé moniteur pour une quelconque colonie. Le blond se racla la gorge avant de déclarer :

« **Je vous rappelle que nous ne sommes pas ici pour faire du camping !**

\- **Venez avec nous capitaine !** lança Jill d'un ton joyeux. **Même si c'est un exercice, autant en profiter un peu !**

\- **Non merci, rétorqua froidement ce dernier.** »

Puis il disparut sous sa tente. Les autres se fixèrent un instant, puis tous haussèrent les épaules et la conversation reprit de plus belle.

Une fois que la nuit se fut bien installée, Chris et Joseph échangèrent un regard complice.

« **Et si on se racontait des trucs d'horreur, bien flippants ?** Proposa Joseph d'un air innocent qui ne lui ressemblait pas. »

Aussitôt Brad qui s'était enfin calmé depuis leur arrivée, devint blanc comme un linge, regardant autour d'eux d'un air peu rassuré, comme s'ils étaient entourés de créatures toutes plus effrayantes les unes que les autres.

« **Je… Je ne sais pas si…** Commença-t-il d'une voix fluette.

\- **Hey ! Bonne idée** , le coupa Jill avec un grand sourire. **Qui commence ?** »

Brad se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Et c'est ainsi que s'enchaînèrent les légendes urbaines telle que le Dame Blanche ou Bloody Mary, et certains récits qui, plus tard, devinrent des Creepypastas parmi les plus connues.

« **Et connaissez-vous les rumeurs qui courent sur cette forêt ?** Fini par leur demander une voix lorsque tous eurent épuisés leur stock d'histoires d'horreur. »

Les autres sursautèrent tant ils avaient réussi créer une ambiance angoissante avec leur tissu d'ânerie, et Brad laissa même échapper un gémissement d'horreur. Mais les S.T.A.R.S. se rendirent vite compte que ce n'était autre que leur capitaine, et non un quelconque psychopathe échappé d'un asile venu pour les tuer.

« **C** **apitaine !** Fini par dire Jill. **Vous nous avez fait peur… On croyait que vous dormiez !**

\- **C'est bien ce que j'avais cru voir… Voici la preuve que non** ; répondit placidement Wesker, tout en s'asseyant avec eux. **Je vous écoutais.**

\- **Ah…** »

Un silence s'abattit sur le petit groupe.

« **Dites capitaine, et les rumeurs auxquelles vous avez fait allusion, quelles sont-elles ?** demanda enfin Chris, rongé par la curiosité. »

« **Et bien** , commença le capitaine. **D'après ce que l'on raconte, les nuit où la Lune est pleine, des choses étranges se produisent dans ces bois. Il paraît que des créatures horribles y rôdent. Certains parlent de mort-vivants auxquels il manquerait la moitié de leur visage ou certains membres, qui ramperaient vers vous afin de vous dévorer, aspirant même la moelle de vos os, ne laissant que votre carcasse. D'autres disent qu'il s'agit d'horribles chiens qui vivent en ces lieux. Ces canidés seraient d'un aspect repoussant : sans peau, la chair à vif, ils sont d'une rapidité effrayante et leurs forces sont doublés. On dit qu'ils tueraient les victimes avant même que ces dernières s'en rendent compte. Mais le plus…** »

Le blond ne put achever son récit que Brad, ayant poussé un cri, désignant le ciel d'un doigt tremblant :

« **Le… Le… La Lune… Elle… Elle est… P-p-pleine…** »

Un silence assourdissant fit écho à cette phrase. Wesker avait si bien conté sa légende que les autres commençaient à se demander si cette rumeur ne pouvait pas, éventuellement, posséder un fond de vérité. Le blond ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela, et se redressa, avant de frapper doucement dans ses mains comme s'il annonçait la fin d'une récréation.

« **Les enfants, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit maintenant…** Déclara-t-il d'un ton léger.

\- **Hors… Hors de question que je… Je passe la nuit ici !** S'écria Brad en se levant d'un bond puis en s'enfuyant à toute hâte de la forêt. »

Les autres échangèrent un regard, hésitant à adopter le même comportement que leur poule mouillée internationale, mais ils finirent par gagner chacun leur tente respective.

Cependant ils ne restèrent pas bien longtemps comme ça. Chris fini par se glisser sous la tente de Joseph qui sursauta violement à son entrée, et tous deux se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, effrayés, n'osant pas s'endormir. Barry avait quitté sa tente et tournait autour du campement, son magnum à la main, prêt à tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait pour ensuite poser des questions. Seule Jill ne semblait pas être affecté par cette terreur.

Wesker, allongé dans son sac de couchage fixait le haut de sa toile de tente, un sourire satisfait et quelque peu sadique aux lèvres. Il avait entendu les faits et gestes de ses collègues, les murmures paniqués de Chris et Joseph ainsi que les pas lourds de Barry qui passait à intervalle régulier près de sa tente. Tel était pris qui croyait prendre… Le blond se promit de remercier William, les scientifiques et tout Umbrella pour avoir créé des monstres aussi fascinants, puis il ferma les yeux pour enfin pouvoir dormir. Quand…

La fermeture éclair qui servait de loquet pour la soi-disant « porte » de sa tente s'ouvrit peu à peu, et une silhouette apparut dans l'ouverture. Une voix mal assurée, tremblante, une voix de femme demanda :

« **C-Capitaine, est-ce que je peux dormir avec vous ? ...** »


	2. Les STARS à la plage !

Salut à tous ! Vous l'attendiez - ou pas ? - alors... Voici la suite des aventures de nos S.T.A.R.S. favoris ! Je vous rassure : ils ne s'arrangent en aucun point, et Wesker se demande combien de temps il va encore pouvoir tenir avant d'en tuer un...

En espérant que cela vous plaise, **je vous souhaite une bonne lecture** !

 **Disclaimer :** _Resident Evil_ ne m'appartient toujours pas.

 **Spoiler :** aucun, à consommer sans modération !

* * *

Un beau mois d'Août s'annonçait, et les S.T.A.R.S. ne pouvaient mieux l'apprécier. En effet, ces derniers avaient pu s'octroyer une semaine de congés – bien méritée aux yeux de certains -, passant le relais à l'équipe Bravo. Chris et Joseph en avaient même profité pour rendre grâce à une quelconque divinité, la remerciant chaudement de bénéficier du plaisir d'avoir une seconde équipe pour le même job. Par ailleurs, et pour une raison qui échappait encore à certains membres, Chris avait proposé qu'ils partent tous ensemble – oui, il incluait leur Capitaine – prétextant que cela serait « vachement sympa », et que ça ne pourrait que renforcer les liens existants entre les membres de l'équipe.

Tous avait accepté l'idée avec enthousiasme, la trouvant plutôt bonne – elle changeait agréablement des idioties ordinaires dont était capable le brun. Attendez, tous ? Non. Seul Wesker avait trouvé quelque chose à y redire : il trouvait cela complètement ridicule voir absurde, et avait bien du mal à y trouver un quelconques intérêt. Mais devant les supplications incessantes de son tireur d'élite – qui fut bien vite rejoint par son compère de toujours, Joseph Frost pour ne plus le nommer – il n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'accepter ces fichues vacances – bien que la perspective de commettre un homicide de sang froid sur la personne de Chris Redfield effleura sa conscience… Mais l'idée de se retrouver derrière les barreaux pour un crétin de cette trempe l'avait quelque peu refroidi. Peut-être en trouverait-il l'occasion en bord de plage…

C'est ainsi que la joyeuse petite troupe se retrouva à la mer, profitant chacun à sa manière de la vaste étendue d'eau salée et du Soleil : Wesker était bien à l'abri sous un grand parasol blanc et rouge – non sans se demander pourquoi diable fallait-il que ces parasols soient toujours de ses deux couleurs –, Jill était allongée sur sa serviette et faisait tranquillement bronzette – elle espérait gagner quelques couleurs avant de rentrer chez elle. Barry, Chris et Joseph se faisaient des passes dans une vague parodie de beach volley, tandis que Brad barbotait tranquillement non loin d'eux, bien installé dans une bouée canard d'un jaune éclatant et un sourire timide aux lèvres. En somme, la scène se déroulait dans une tranquillité appréciable, et Wesker commençait presque à se dire que ces vacances n'étaient pas si mal.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, Barry sortit de l'eau pour aller discuter avec un Capitaine relativement détendu. Tous occupés qu'ils étaient, personne ne remarqua le regard entendu qu'échangèrent Chris et Joseph. Le plan « Shark attack » pouvait être amorcé ! Chris ne tarda pas à quitter l'eau, s'approchant de son sac à dos avec nonchalance… Pour ensuite s'emparer de ses palmes ainsi que d'un objet mystérieux qu'il cacha de son mieux dans son dos. L'opération fut un quasi succès : il ne s'attira qu'un regard vaguement interrogateur de la part de Jill, auquel il répondit avec un sourire innocent. Le brun se hâta de regagner l'étendue bleue, non sans enfiler ses palmes au préalable. Il fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un grand sourire enfantin à son comparse, avant de s'éloigner à grandes brassées. Joseph prit un air angélique des plus suspects mais, une fois encore, personne n'y prêta la moindre attention.

De son côté, Chris peaufiner sa tenue : il passa un aileron en plastique sur son dos, avant d'enfiler un masque de plongée accompagné d'un tuba. Puis, sans se faire remarquer, il plongea et se rapprocha lentement de Brad…

Le cri qui poussa ce dernier alerta les autres, qui le cherchèrent rapidement du regard pour voir leur poule mouillé nationale quitter l'eau, un air de pure terreur sur le visage. Il se hâta de se cacher derrière leur Capitaine, tremblant de tous ses membres tout en répétant de sa voix fluette, rendue suraiguë par sa frayeur :

« **Un… Un… Il y a un re… Un re-requin, là-bas…** »

Wesker observa les alentours, sans se départir de son sempiternel air blasé, puis se décida à aller vérifier les dires de sa recrue. Il commençait déjà à se douter de ce qui avait bien pu se passer, et cette perspective le fatiguait d'avance… Joseph ne put prévenir son ami de la menace imminente qui fonçait droit sur lui il se contenta donc de s'éloigner, l'air penaud.

De son côté, Chris continuait de faire des allées et venues pour maintenir l'illusion. Il trouvait son idée parfaitement géniale, et il avait été aux premières loges pour admirer son effet. Il comptait poursuivre la manœuvre sur quelques minutes encore, avant de rejoindre la terre ferme et de faire disparaître au plus vite les preuves de son méfait… Il entamait ses dernières longueurs, quand l'arrivée d'air de son tuba se bloqua, le faisant suffoquer et paniquer. De quelques coups de pieds énergiques, il regagna la surface pour… Croiser le regard de Wesker. Ou plutôt, croiser les lunettes de Soleil du Capitaine… Mais cela lui suffit pour déglutir péniblement. Le blond maintint son effet sur une poignée de minutes, avant de lâcher froidement :

« **Redfield… Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui vous attendra, à notre retour…** »

Et, sans en dire plus, Wesker regagna l'ombre de son parasol, laissant un Chris en proie à d'effroyables doutes. Il avait encore moins envie de retourner à Raccoon City… Traverser l'Atlantique à la nage lui semblait bien moins effrayant que ce que pouvait lui réserver l'avenir…

_.

Cette peur ne dura pas, et la sanction qui l'attendait à son retour l'assomma presque : il était écarté de toute mission officielle pour le mois. A la place, il était préposé au ménage des locaux – et Wesker avait été particulièrement clair : il les voulait impeccable – et il devrait s'occuper de diverses compagnes de prévention auprès des enfants… Ces petits monstres qui semblaient déterminer à déchiqueter le premier agent de police qui aurait le malheur d'approcher de trop près leurs petites dents pointues… A moins qu'il n'ait vu trop de films d'horreur, ces derniers temps. En tout cas, il se promit de ne plus se faire coincer lors de son prochain plan machiavélique. Foi de Redfield.


End file.
